Recuerdos de una piscina en San Valentin
by RosarioFairyInu
Summary: No tenia otra idea para el titulo pero espero que les guste- Leva nos relata como logro estar con Gale -Este fic participa en el Reto de San Valentín: "Gender Bender" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".


Recuerdo cuando Leva(Levy) me pidió para ser enamorados, eso ya fue hace un año, si fue en San Valentín.

\\(0.0)/

Ese día recuerdo que me encontraba con un libro cerca de la piscina del gremio, escribiendo una historia "Aunque después de haber conocido a ese enorme dragón plateado y haber pensado que me comería, después de un tiempo vi como era muy amable conmigo y termine enamorándome de el pero sin declararme por el temor de ser rechazada" cerré el libro después de este párrafo y me puse a observar como Jet y Droy se me intentaban insinuar, pero yo no los veía más que solo amigos, también recuerdo que me acerque a ver mi reflejo en la piscina, tenía el pelo negro y me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero digamos que no era muy alta, pero mi reflejo se vio interrumpido por Luca (Lucy) quien estaba al parecer escapando de Natsha(Natsu) quien se veía enojada.

Por tal acción de Luca al momento de salir corriendo del agua, hizo que se cayera mi libro de mi mano quedando al fondo de la piscina.

-Moo Luca mi libro esta al fondo de la piscina- _y como sabia el no me hizo caso y se fue siendo perseguido por Natsha._

_-_Lo siento Gale- _me dijo Natcha gritando mientras que se iba a perseguir a Luca_

_-_Bueno que mas tengo que hacer, me tengo que meter a la piscina y recoger mi libro- _y con esto me dirigí a los cambiadores de Fairy Tail a buscar mi ropa de baño, y bueno que mas que algunas precauciones por si acaso me acabo ahogando. Saque mi ropa de baño de color negro con algunos tonos de plateado que era de dos piezas, me mire en el espejo del cambiador, me quedaba hermoso, bueno excepto por la parte de adelante que siempre parece que debo de rellenarlos, esta bien no es mi culpa que halla nacido haci._

_Cuando termine mi reprimenda mental me dirigí hacia la puerta de los cambiadores pero sin antes de ponerme una toallas alrededor y claro el bloqueador, para mi mala suerte los cambiadores de mujeres quedaban al frente del de los hombres._

-Hola enana-_ asshh no me digas que es Leva- _te queda bien ese traje de baño-_ me dijo ese idiota con su estúpida sonrisa._

_-_Ya te dije que no me llames enana, mi nombre es G-A-L-E- _le dije deletreando las palabras_

_-_ Mhh como digas- _y con esto me fije en su ropa, pues no había ropa, solo llevaba un short azul, también me fije en su rostro, tenia sus pelos azules mojados y esa estúpida sonrisa superior que a veces me hacia babear… espera en que estas pensando, y con tal de alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, creo que eso lo noto y vi como ensanchaba su sonrisa, solo me sonroje- _eee que! No me vas a regresar el cumplido-_ dijo dándome palmadas en la cabeza_

_-_Q- que cumplido- _Odio cuando me sonrojo, empiezo a tartamudear y decir incoherencias._

-No te hagas la tonta- _me dijo un poco molesto, yo solo hice gesto pensativo- _no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo

-Lo puedes decir de nuevo es que no lo recuerdo-_ pude apreciar un pequeño sonrojo de parte de el._

-No nada enana…-_dijo agarrando su nuca, y con esto se fue y me dejo con la duda._

_Espera tal vez dijo… no no creo, mejor será que me apresure para ir a recoger mi libro que está debajo de la piscina y ver si le encuentro alguna solución._

_Me dirigí aun con mi toalla cubriéndome donde hace unos minutos me encontraba sentada._

_Me sente y me puse el bloqueador, pero para esto me tuve que quitar la toalla, al quitármela sentí varias miradas pervertidas de parte de Jet y Droy, se me acercaron y me empezaron a adular, yo como siempre nos les hice demasiado caso, cuando termine de ponerme el bloqueador fije mi vista hacia delante, donde se encontraba "el" con una cara de enojo, no le di más importancia y me metí en la piscina._

_Empecé a__** zambullirme **__para buscar mi libro, la verdad que yo recuerde la piscina no era tan profunda. Creo que la han llenado mas porque casi todos los del gremio se están bañando._

_Wuaau se veía tan bonitos por debajo de la piscina, pero luego no me podía mover ni salir del agua, porque, y bueno lo que pasaba era que Gary(gray) y Natsha estaban peleando otra vez y toda la piscina estaba congelada._

_-Ehhh!- empeze a gritar en el agua… pero nada_

**_Pov Leva_**

_Como siempre estas par de ineptas de Natsha y Gary se pusieron a pelear, Gary utilizo sus poderes para congelar la piscina_

_-_mhpt-_ era lo único que podía decir esta pelea era sumamente aburrida, empezó a buscar a esa cabellera negra que tanto me fascinaba, no sé cómo ni porque me volví adicto a verla, no la encontraba en ninguna parte- _oeee Luca- _el volteo a mi llamado- _Has visto a Leva

-No… pero creo a verla visto dentro de la piscina- _me fije en la piscina y vi una macha negra, el al parecer también se dio cuenta y se puso en blanco_

_-_Mierda…- _Y fui corriendo hacia la piscina, tirando pedasos de hierro para destruir el hielo, Luca se dio cuenta de mi intención y fue corriendo donde Natsha para que descongelara el agua_\- porfavor Leva…- _cuando el agua estuvo descongelada me zambulli buscando a Leva, quien ya estaba flotando, la saque del agua y empece a hacer primeros auxilios o bueno intentarlo, empezó a votar un poco de agua y luego tosio, la abrace pensando que no la volveria a tener_

_-_Le-Leva- _susurro- _estoy bien no te preocupes.

-No…no lo estas- _dije- _no me vuelvas a dejar

-¿Por qué? Si yo no te importo

-Porque te quiero…-_ella agrando muy grande los ojos- _y no te quiero perder- _la bese suavemente_

_-_Yo también te quiero y no pienso perderte-_ dijo después de terminar el beso y otra vez me beso_

_Cuando estaba dispuesto para llevarme a Gale a la enfermería, vi como todo el gremio nos miraba_

_-_Que miran- _ todos se miraron y se dieron la vuelta_

**_Pov Gale_**

_Nunca había sentido un beso tan tierno como el que me había dado Leva , pues nunca me habían besado, cuando el me cargo vi como todo el gremio me miraba._

_-_Que miran- _dijo con una voz dura y fuerte, yo solo me sonrojo y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho , el me llevo donde estaba la enfermería_

_-_Te encuentras bien- _ dijo mientras me ponía en una camilla_

_-_ Ya te lo dije si, y no era necesario que me trajeras a la enfermería

-So-Solo quería que estuviéramos a solas-_dijo agachando la cabeza_

_-_eh? Para que- _dije un poco confundida_

_-_Solo- _ se paro y se acerco a mi- _quería pedirte algo- _y me beso… pero esta vez no era tierno sino apasionado, se separo por la falta de aire- _Leva … quieres… ser…-_sentia como los colores subían a mi cabeza de solo pensar lo que diría- _m-mi no-novia- _no sabia que decir solo recuerdo que por un impulso lo bese, y luego el termino encima mio en la camilla._

_-_Si- _y nos volvimos a vesa_

\\(0.0)/

Ahora llevamos un año de novios y hoy iba a salir con él a una cita , me fije una vez más al espejo, mi cabello negro estaba más largo y me llegaba a la cintura, mi vestido rojo era muy pegado y me llegaba un poco más arriba de los muslos y por ultimo mi zapato de tacón que me hacía ver un poco más alta, y claro mi bolso, di una vista mas y hice un gesto de aprobación, me dispuse a salir del cuarto cuando…

-¡Ya estas lista!- _me grito Leva desde abajo_

-Si ya voy- _empecé a bajar las escaleras , pero luego recordé algo, subi de nuevo y agarre mi libro que gracias a una de las pócimas de Mira estaba restaurado, cogi una pluma y escribi un ultimo párrafo del libro. "Y al final ella se declaro siendo correspondida por el dragon". Deje la pluma y guarde el libro en mi libreo y Sali corriendo, se que esta noche iba a salir muy bien._

_Fin_

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonden por la tardanza

Review?


End file.
